


The Alliance

by simplykayley



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Catoniss, District 12, District 2, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, cato - Freeform, katniss - Freeform, kato - Freeform, no peeta here, stoi own nothing, the hunger games - Freeform, this story belongs to Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Katniss ran into someone in the woods in the beginning of the games, and it wasn't Foxface. But Cato, and somehow they form a alliance so they can both get back to the ones they love. But they may just start a rebellion as they do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This story plot belongs to Suzanne Collins, I'm just adding my own little twist. I hope you like. Please comment and leave kudos at the bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Im so sorry this update took so long, you guys know how life is. But Im back!!!! And updates will be coming very often now. Hope you like!!

"Let the 74th annual Hunger Games, begin!"

Katniss looked around at her surroundings as the platform lifted her up towards the grounds. She squinted slightly from the bright sun that assaulted her eyes, and as she looked around the big field with the Cornucopia in the middle, she almost sighed in relief. They were surrounded by woods, just like the ones back home that she hunted in everyday since she was 11. She was used to this. It was no different than home. 

10...

9...

8...

The count brought her back to the present. She looked at all the tributes around her, 23 of them. And only one was going to survive. She shook her head at the thought. Those thoughts were going to get her nowhere in the coming days or weeks. She focused on the Cornucopia, and looked for her precious bow that was going to keep her alive.

7...

6...

5...

She spotted one leaned up against a pile of supplies, but as she looked around, that was the only one she saw. It was all for the show. Seeing her try to survive without her main weapon. She turned and tried to meet Peeta's eyes from across the field, but he kept his focus forward, ready to run as soon as the time ran out, just as she should be.

4...

3...

2...

She mimicked all the other tributes stances, and said one final silent goodbye to Prim, and Gale, and her mother back home, before the time ran out and she took off running towards the weapons.

She almost followed the few smarter tributes that took off running into the woods, instead of trying to survive the bloodbath alone, but as she slowed to a stop, she knew that she wasn't going to survive in the woods without a little help, even if it wasn't her bow. She needed something.

She spotted a bag a few yards in front of her, and took off without another thought, ignoring Haymitch's loud voice complaining in her head, not wanting a knife to the back just yet.

She tried to ignore all the teenagers who killed each other around her as she picked it up, and took off running again, this time for the woods, but tumbled back when a boy, the tribute from 9, stepped in front of her with a knife held high over his head, ready to bring it down on her. She put the bag over her chest, but the hit never came as the boy fell to the ground with a knife in his back.

She looked up with wide eyes, and saw the girl tribute from 2 aiming a knife at her. She jumped up and the knife hit her pack, lodged in. She turned tails and ran before she could get another and aim to kill, but couldn't help but grin at the girl's failure as she slipped into the woods.

She quickly disappeared from sight into the trees, running at full speed to try and get away from the killing machines on the field, before they even thought about coming for her. That's why she didn't notice the monstrous boy from 2 running at full speed from her left. They collided with a yelp and a cry and they both flew backwards to the mossy ground.

She scrambled up as quickly as she could, the knife from the other District 2 tribute pointed at him. He jumped back with wide eyes, and Katniss saw for the first time, Cato, the big bad murderous Career, afraid. Afraid of little old her. 

She knew it was stupid to stay there any longer with the killer, and Haymitch was probably screaming at her right now. However her curiosity got the better of her. Why was he not back at the Cornucopia with the other Careers? Who were probably wondering where he was at the moment. As she thought about it, she couldn't actually remember him out there during the Bloodbath, except a glimpse of him when he was throwing a blue backpack over his shoulder as she was just about to go for her bag.

"Why aren't you with the others?" She snapped finally as she glanced around, and he looked surprised at her for talking, but it disappeared as a snarl pulled his lips back in a feral way, making him look like a rabid dog she had had to kill a few to many times back home in 12.

"I'm not dumb like them, I know I'm better off alone instead of staying in a big group." He snapped, and she blinked. She never thought she would hear a Career say that...

"You think you can survive by thumping around the woods?" She asked somewhat amused, and he took a few steps back, trying to put distance between the two of them.

"I wasn't going to stay around there."

Katniss looked him over. He was large, not made to move around silently in the woods, like herself, but he was a fighter, someone that wasn't to be played around with. She could tell by his eyes, cold and calculated, much like hers. Everything he did had a purpose, he wasn't as stupid as he let on, and that made him dangerous, but also a asset if she used him correctly, because he was just trying to survive like the rest of them, and he would do anything to do it. But they could also use each other. Her with her small body, could easily find them food, and hiding spots for the both of them. He could easily kill any of the tributes for their protection. They would make a wonderful team. And then she made the craziest decision yet. She could almost hear an echo of Prim’s light gasp and Haymitch’s heavy cursing. But really? Who was sane anymore?

"Do you want to be allies?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? 2 reviews and 2 kudos will getyou guys another chapter. Im already working on the next chapter so all you have to do is comment below.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How many do you think are dead?" Cato asked quietly, not taking his eyes off his few possessions to look at her. She shrugged her shoulders like it is no big deal, when really they were talking about dead children.
> 
> "I don't know, we'll find out when they shoot the cannons off after the Bloodbath." She said, and they didn't speak again after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! my few, but wonderful readers! I finally got this chapter posted, I've been meaning to finish it and post it, but I've been so busy. So please don't come for me with fire and pitchforks. Okay? Okay.

"You want to be allies?" He asked, and she was beginning to feel as crazy as it seemed by the way that he was looking at her but she still nodded her head. 

"Yes, I doubt that you could keep yourself hidden for long, don't look at me like that, you know it." She snapped bluntly, before she continued. "And I could, you're a better fighter, and I'm a better hunter." She explained, and he actually seemed to be considering the idea as she continued to speak. She could almost hear Haymitch whispering in her ear that it's never a good idea to team up with a career, even if they ran away from the pack. They are trained to stab you in the back from the age of 5 or 6. However, something told her that she could at least trust him for the time being, and maybe get him to trust her.

She looked around her at her surroundings, as if any moment someone would jump out of the trees and come running for them, a spear, or some other deadly weapon pointed at them in their hand. Now that they were stuck in the arena, it was very possible that someone would. However, all she heard was the singing of the birds over her head, communicating with each other through song.

"Come on, you have to decide now, we are way too close to the Cornucopia for my comfort." She muttered, as she almost bounced her feet nervously.

"Fine, 12. But this doesn't mean I trust you, it's just for survival. We need each other at the moment to accomplish that." He grumbled, and followed after her as she took off at a jog at his decision. They continued to run from the sound of the fight at the Cornucopia, where they would soon finish their bloody battle and wonder where their unofficial captain was at. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can we just sit down for a little while?” Cato panted as he started to slow down beside her. Katniss turned to look at him, and almost snapped that if another career caught up with them, then he would really need to run. However, she decided to pity him, he was much larger than her, he had not been trained to run away and they had been running through the woods for sometime. They had a little time to rest before anyone caught up to them.

"Okay, fine, let's just walk a little longer, than we can stop. After that we need to find water." She said to him, and he nodded his agreement as he gulped in breathes, and they both started to walk. 

They finally came to a clearing, both almost collapsed on the same rock from all the running they had been doing, but they knew that they had to go on soon if they wanted to get far enough away to set up a camp for the night.

Cato swung the backpack he had taken from the Cornucopia in front of him and Katniss did the same after she looked to see what was in the packs that could keep either one of them alive until the end.

They both pretty much had the same items in their packs. Ropes, matches, a water bottle, both bone dry, and a vary of other supplies that could very much save their lives in the long weeks to come. Cato had a sheet of plastic that he had deemed totally useless, but Katniss ignored his grumbled mutters, he didn't see things totally like she did. He thought all they needed was a weapon to survive, that did come in handy, but they needed a few more things than just a knife or a bow. And finally she had what looked to be sunglasses at the bottom of her bag, but when she put them over her eyes they made her vision blurry, and she quickly placed them back in her bag to look at later.

"How many do you think are dead?" Cato asked quietly, not taking his eyes off his few possessions to look at her. She shrugged her shoulders like it is no big deal, when really they were talking about dead children.

"I don't know, we'll find out when they shoot the cannons off after the Bloodbath." She said, and they didn't speak again to each other after that.

They had both been organizing their supplies in their bags in silence when they heard the first boom of the cannon. They immediately stopped what they were doing so that they could count.

1... Maybe a girl with a sister back home that just hoped she would come back safe and sound, like me.

2...Maybe a boy, who justed wanted to go home, who didn't care about dignity, like me. Maybe like Cato? 

And they went on and on until they both counted 12 cannons and decided that they should start looking for water, before either of them started to feel the effects of dehydration from their hike, which would soon be setting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...? How was my masterpiece? Just joking. : p But tell me what you think guys!!! I love seeing the little number by the comments go up a number or two ever once and awhile. And I love to know what you are thinking, or what you want to happen. It helps when I know what you guys like. Your opinion matters to me!!! OK....I'm going to go now....next chapter will be soon!


	3. three

Cato was restless.

He laid down to sleep in the same tree as the Girl On Fire. The girl he was suppose to be hunting. He had no idea what he was suppose to do. He couldn't even remember the two of them sharing anything but a glance throughout the period before the games, but now they were allies, partners. Maybe the worst formed alliance in the history of the games, but still the same. He almost laughed into the dark night, it was like cats and dogs trying to be friends. He could almost feel all the glaring and angry eyes back at District 2 watching him, waiting for him to die a terrible death at the hands of the people that were once suppose to be his allies. However, he knew somewhere, Jessy wasn't. She didn't care what he did, she just wanted him to win. He had saved her from the arena by volunteering, of course.

He just shaked his head and laid back to stare up at the sky, waiting to see the faces of the dead. He couldn't think about that right now but he also couldn't stop.

He knew that she is awake, and she probably knows that he is awake also, but neither of them speak. The quiet was enough and he knew at least that too much noise would bring trouble. There were only so many that the two of them could fight off. 

He knows that he needs at least a hour or two of sleep so that he can get through the next day in the arena, so he slowly leans his head against the bark of the tree, and lets his eyes fall shut.

It feels like its about an hour later when the anthem booms throughout the whole arena. He cast his eyes up just as the capitol seal disappears and they show the first face.

None of them are anybody that would have put up a fight, but he is still glad that there is 12 less people that he has to kill in these games. He did not know how much blood he could deal with staining his hands. 

He also notices that neither of their district partners are dead, and that leaves a odd sadness in the back of his otherwise hostile heart. Clove may be a killer and slightly crazy, but she may be the last thing from his district that he ever sees again, and he didn't want to kill it. And seeing the boy from Katniss's district once told him all that he needed to know. He was too good to kill.

Katniss pulled him out of his thoughts by calling out his name to get his attention.

"Cato!" She whispered softly, and nodded her head towards the dark trees. He followed her gaze and saw a small flame not far from the tree that they were both lying in. He instantly recognized it as a small fire and could see the shadow of someone moving around it.

He shook his head at the person. He was mostly trained in weapons but he knew never to start any type of fire when he was trying to hide out. Especially not at night. Whoever it was, they must be extremely undertrained.

They both jump, almost falling from the tree, when they heard a shrill girl scream, an a cannon boom right after. They looked back to where they had seen the fire, and when they see a group of people in the shadow of the fire they both press themselves against the trunk of the tree to try and hide themselves. Both of their breathing was heavy in the dark and he could barely feel the brush of her arm against his. 

Careers.

The people that he should be with from the start, but had run away from. He knew that they would kill him on the spot for leaving them behind and allying with 12 at the drop of a hat. He didn't want to face them just yet.

He shared a look with Katniss from around the tree, and she nodded her head. They were in clear agreement. She was smart. He would give her that. The tried to camouflage themselves into the tree as they heard the loud cheering and heavy footsteps of the group coming right at them.

They were laughing about the girl they had just killed. Cato leaned over the side just a few inches to see them, ignoring Katniss’s pinch to his side. Marvel was laughing with Clove about the girl, and Glimmer was a few steps behind. Cato almost fell out of the tree when he saw the kid lagging behind them by a few feet.

The other tribute from 12. Peeta.

Katniss was now watching too, and she seemed to have about the same reaction as himself.

"Are you two absolutely sure they were heading this way?” Marvel asked, standing directly under the branch Cato was hung up in.

“Yes, that was her snare, and Clove is sure that he had to have helped, because the other was the only one he knew how to make." Peeta explained, and Cato looked over at Katniss just as she looked at him.

They already knew that they were allies, and they were hunting them down.

"Okay," Marvel said, "We can wait around here to see if they come back for the snares, but if they don't come around. We gotta keep moving on." He said.

"Okay," Clove agreed, then paused for a moment.

"But if we do find them, I get to kill him.”


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cato and Katniss run into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Naoki_Hikari for giving me the motivation to finally edit this chapter and put it up for you guys! (You will also notice that this chapter is way longer. ;) )
> 
> Hope you like. Please leave comments and kudos if you like.

"Cato, we've got to stay here tonight." Katniss whispered stubbornly as Cato continued pressing her. 

"Why? So they can come back to kill us?" He fired back, a certain fear behind his words.

"I'm not dumb, but I know that they probably won't turn around, at least not until tomorrow unless they know we are here. Which they will probably find out if we try and leave now." She glared at him, and he huffed out a breath but stayed quiet since she was probably right. 

"Just go to sleep Cato, I'll wake you up if anything happens." He heard her mutter just before he closed his eyes and passed out from sheer exhaustion. 

~ ~ ~ 

He woke up again and it's light outside this time. Katniss is packing their two backpacks and is getting ready to leave. She doesn't look like she slept at all and he's pretty sure she didn't but he doesn't say anything about it. 

"Which way are we heading?" He finally asked, and she zipped the last bag closed and threw it at him, he caught it in the air with ease. 

"We are going to keep heading uphill, away from the directions that the careers went in." She said, not even thinking of her ally as one of them anymore, he had left their group after all. 

"We need to head out before it gets any hotter." She said, beginning to climb down the side of the tree that they had slept in. 

"I hope your ready to walk." She said, and began at a fast pace with Cato behind her. 

~ ~ ~  
Back at the Capitol

"Sir" A man called out from his desk to Seneca Crane. "They are...almost to the edge, almost 2 kilometers away from the nearest tribute." He informed, looking at the man for an order. 

He seemed to think about it for a minute before he smiled down at him. 

"Then we better turn them around, shouldn't we?" 

~ ~ ~

Cato was just beginning to slow down, but Katniss continued at the same pace that she had began with. Cato couldn't help his jealously towards her after awhile. As time went on, she began to take pity on the larger teen, she knew that he wouldn't stop and complain anytime soon, so she stopped them for a break to eat and drink. 

"Do you think about what you're family is doing?" Cato suddenly asked her, and she thought about it for a minute as she nibbled on her crackers. 

"I think that they would be watching as much as they can, what about you?" She asked, turning the question to him.

He grinned a little and ran his a hand through his blonde hair that Katniss noticed was already getting dirty from sleeping in trees and walking around under the hot sun. 

"I think my little brother is probably watching around the clock." He answered, and Katniss stood up straighter. 

"You have a little brother?" She asked, wondering if the cameras hidden all around the arena were catching their conversation. Or maybe they weren't, she didn't know if they were allowed to talk about this kind of stuff or not in the arena. It was something she rarely heard about. It was the Hunger Games after all. 

"Yes, he's only 12. He's just become old enough to be reaped. His name is Christopher." Cato said, and didn't explain any farther as he finished his food and took a drink of water before standing up, offering his hand to pull her up. 

"We still got a little ways to go before nightfall, then we can camp out." She informed him and then they left, getting rid of any traces that they had been there in case a tribute happened to come along and find their well hidden trail. 

~ ~ ~  
" It's too late to find anything tonight, but tomorrow morning I could set some traps and we can hope that maybe we can catch something, cause I don't think I can eat another cracker." Katniss told Cato as they climbed into a tree that she had picked out for the night. She began to think about all the good things that she had tried in the Capitol, and she was sure that Cato was thinking about them too.

"If I had a bow, I bet we would be eating like President Snow." She said, throwing the other sleeping bag to Cato and strapping herself in by the waist. 

"I'm guessing that's what you did to wow the judges, you must have been pretty good." He said, and she laughed. He had absolutely no idea. 

"You could say that." She huffed a small laughed and laid back against the tree to close her eyes. 

"I'll take the first shift since you didn't sleep yesterday." He told her, and she nodded as she began to fall asleep almost immediately. She found that she fell asleep very well when there was someone that wasn't trying to kill her around to keep watch. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Katniss!" She woke up with a start, her name ringing through her ears. She looked at Cato with wide eyes as he shook her awake.

"The forest is on fire! We've got to go!" He shouted, pointing to their left and she suddenly noticed the amount of smoke that was in the air, and then she was wide awake as she took in the wide flames all around them. 

She stuffed the sleeping bag back in her bag and jumped out of the tree without a second thought. She waited a moment to hear the second thump of Cato's body hitting the forest ground and then she took off with Cato on her heels. It was the fastest she had seen him run yet. 

She tried to go anyway that the fire wasn't coming from, but it was like it was surrounding them, so she just followed the fleeing animals that were trying to get away from the fire. Their instincts were still better than hers. 

She looked behind her and suddenly she knew that this wasn't some campfire out of control, this was something totally different. 

Gamemakers.

The show was beginning to get to boring, so they did the first thing that they could think of. Try to light everyone on fire.

She was the girl on fire after all, now they were just trying to be literal. 

"Duck!" Cato suddenly yelled and she dropped to the burning ground on her hands and knees without a second thought as a giant fire ball flew over their heads. 

Gamemakers, it was now obviously, nothing in the arena could possibly make a fire ball. 

She didn't have anymore time to think about it as fire balls began to be launched at them. She heard Cato shout out behind her and she knew that he had been burned but didn't bother to turn and see, she knew if they stopped they wouldn't just be burned, they would be burned alive. 

She had lost the animals, so she just went any way that she could. She ducked as a fire ball hit the tree right behind them. 

A tree that was up in flames fell down in front of them and she came to a stop, almost making Cato push her over as he stopped suddenly as well. 

She went to the left and continued running downhill, until a fire ball came out of nowhere, burning her left leg. She cried out and fell to the ground, clutching her leg. Cato was in front of her, his blue eyes wide in fear, his lips were moving but she couldn't understand any of the words that were coming out. Her eyes started to widen as the fire ball launched right towards them. 

Cato grabbed her and the went tumbling but come back up and started to run into clearer woods as smoke filled their lungs and almost choked them to death, but they continued to run until they came to a part of the woods where the only thing that remained of the large fire was the heavy smoke in the air that was going to suffocate them both before anything else. 

Katniss jumped into the pool of water that they came upon first, and she heard Cato splash in behind her. They both sighed in relief as the cold water calmed both their angry burns down their arms and legs. 

The relief was short lived as soon as they heard the laughter and the footsteps of the careers heading straight towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I hoped someone noticed the scene between Cato and Katniss. I don't want them to like trust each other 100% in the first few hours but I also don't want them to be cold to each other throughout the whole story. So that little talk was like them starting to trust each other, even if it was just Cato telling her his brother's name. 
> 
> Also, I wrote a paper and won a trip from my school to go all along the East Coast for 9 days. Which also means I may not have internet to post. I will be busy most days during that time, except when I'm on the bus. So if the bus has internet, I will post but if it doesn't I will work on chapters but won't be able to post them until I get back. So I will try to post a chapter again before then, but if I don't I will have one up the same day I come home to sweet sweet WiFi! P.s. I leave the 4th of December and come back the 13th. Wish me luck! Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have liked the first chapter!!! Should I continue???


End file.
